Retour au Marais
by Blue fantaisie
Summary: Drabble du Libertinage au crépuscule suite du chapitre 3. Résultat du baiser Alice/Bella. Rating MA. AVERTISSEMENT.


**AVERTISSEMENT - Ceci est un passage appartenant au "libertinage au crépuscule" comme il est interdit aux moins de 18 ans, si vous ne pouvez pas conduire (je ne parle pas de la conduite accompagnée), pas voter, les lignes suivantes ne vous concernent pas et rassurez-vous, vous ne perdrez rien de l'histoire originale**.

**Même chose pour les anti slash, anti Edward/Jasper.**

**Drabble prenant place après le chapitre 3.  
**

**Retour au Marais**

_Je n'attendis pas bien longtemps abrité dans le recoin de la porte d'enceinte. Jasper avait eu vite fait de nous trouver une voiture en maraude pour nous ramener. La porte s'ouvrit à ma hauteur et au lieu de descendre pour m'aider à monter comme tout valet digne de ce nom l'aurait fait, il ne m'adressa qu'un vague signe d'encouragement pour monter que je distinguais à peine dans la pénombre._

_Je n'étais pas impotent et il ne me fallu qu'une seconde pour le rejoindre. A peine avais-je pénétré dans l'habitacle que ses deux mains se saisirent de mes hanches pour m'asseoir dans son giron, et par là même sur un vit des plus gonflés. Hum, l'animal avait des idées très arrêtées sur le reste de notre soirée. Je fis glisser mes fesses rebondies qui étaient recouvertes par ma culotte en soie sur son membre vigoureux déjà à nu et prêt à l'emploi. _

_Sa main n'était pas en reste, elle s'était déjà faufilée sous ma ceinture et me branlait avec la dextérité que donne une longue habitude. Je gémissais de plaisir comme l'aurait fait une femme avec des piaillements aigus qui ne laissaient aucun doute sur la nature de nos actes au cocher. Jasper avait la poigne virile du dominant ce soir et j'aimais aussi laisser les rênes pour éviter la lassitude que ne manquait pas de provoquer trop de répétitions du même modus operandi. _

_J'avais toujours préféré les femmes pour mes plaisirs, m'adonnant à l'occasion aux hommes si je les trouvais assez aimables. Dans cette catégorie Jasper avait toujours occupé une place particulière. Nous avions fait nos premières armes ensemble et depuis lors, il était resté mon amant de loin en loin. Ce soir sortait de l'ordinaire. Jasper ne s'abandonnait pas à la passion des sens, ne buvait pas non plus, ne jouait pas. Il restait maitre de lui-même en toute occasion. Il pouvait lutiner deux à trois femmes à la suite mais toujours en gardant son flegme. Je ne ressentais rien de tout cela dans ses mouvements désordonnés._

_Il me touchait, me tâtait, me malmenait fiévreusement en grognant, me mordait même. Quelques fois des sons déformés s'échappaient: « Aaaah...hiiiisse » . Il n'avait pourtant pas mis les pieds dans la Marine mais avait servi dans la cavalerie. Et moi encore tout excité du spectacle de ces deux jeunes pucelles qui se découvraient, je le laissais faire en m'accrochant aux poignées pour stabiliser une situation des plus chaotiques. Jusqu'à ce que je réalise qu'il ne nous faudrait pas si longtemps pour atteindre mon domicile. Il me restait encore un brin de raison. Et puis au détour d'une lanterne j'avais reconnu la tour Saint Jacques. Alice lui aurait-elle servi un puissant aphrodisiaque? Mon bon chocolat me semblait bien fadasse face à ce déchainement des sens._

- Jaaasper. Je t'en prie. Nous allons bientôt arriver. _Articulais-je avec toutes les peines du monde tentant de le calmer. Je retenais ma culotte qu'il s'évertuait à me faire glisser le long des hanches pour me pénétrer à loisir de son membre turgescent._ Je ne veux pas provoquer un scandale en arrosant cette voiture publique de ma semence. Et si tu continues, c'est ce que tu vas récolter.

- J'ai tellement envie. _Soupira-t-il. Ces mains se firent plus douces. Il me baisait la nuque puis la mâchoire et je finis par me positionner de côté pour aller à sa rencontre et partager un baiser passionné._

- Bientôt. Nous atteignons la rue des Francs-Bourgeois. _Effectivement, peu après le cocher nous arrêta. Nous descendîmes à regret après nous être rendus présentables et je réglais généreusement la course et donc le silence du cocher, avant de m'engager à la suite de Jasper dans mon hôtel. Là, le temps nous appartenait. Passée la cour intérieure, une Lorraine toute pimpante nous accueillit._

« Bonne soirée Monseigneur? »

_Jasper se tenait toujours collé à moi en enserrant ma taille de ses mains, puis en les laissant s'égarer sur mes fessiers. Je titubais sous son poids qu'il laissait en partie reposé sur moi. Je tendais avec difficulté mon tricorne en cuir à ma soubrette pendant que Jasper attrapait durement mes lèvres. Elle m'aida à me défaire de mes gants et de mon manteau avec toujours un Jasper à l'assaut de mon corps. Les hauts murs nous protégeait assez pour nous donner l'intimité nécessaire et ma domesticité partageait mon gout de la débauche, par précaution ils étaient aussi payés grassement pour taire tout ce qui se passait dans cette enceinte._

- Plutôt…bonne en effet, …Lorraine. Comme …vous le voyez. _Elle nous lorgna avec un air coquin que je lui connaissais bien._

- Besoin d'une présence féminine ? _Au contraire de nombreuses maisonnées, ce n'était pas au maitre de s'imposer pour recevoir des faveurs. Je devais souvent défendre l'accès de mon lit à la gente féminine pour trouver quelques repos bien mérité._

- Hum…Je crois…_Mon cerveau divaguait déjà vers les nombreuses possibilités que nous offraient une présence supplémentaire.  
_

- Non, merci Lorraine, _me coupa Jasper. Mais quelle mouche l'avait piqué ce soir ? _Tu peux retourner te réchauffer auprès de Tailleleur. _Il se comportait en maitre chez moi. Il est vrai qu'il me secondait depuis si longtemps. Lorraine ne demanda pas son reste suite au congé qui lui avait été signifié si prestement sans se vexer. Elle savait en habituée que son heure viendrait en d'autres temps. Elle se précipita donc vers l'assouvissement de ses désirs personnels en rejoignant mon jardinier._ Je te veux Édouard, maintenant. _Je n'eus pas le courage de le remettre à sa place. Ses yeux de chien battu m'en empêchèrent. Il me fit assoir sur l'escalier de pierre pour me déshabiller. Mes souliers à boucles, ma culotte, ma chemise s'envolèrent et je me retrouvais bientôt nu comme un ver, les cuisses ouvertes, à accueillir un vit au gland cramoisi à l'entrée de mon petit trou. Mon agent de Sodome arborait fièrement son superbe membre prêt à l'action._

_- _Fouts moi sans apprêts ! _M'entendis-je lui ordonner, reprenant finalement l'avantage_. Je veux que ton redoutable bélier perfore mon cul. _Ses caresses continuelles m'avaient mises en rage. Je voulais gouter mon rôle féminin avec rudesse. Il me cala sur une marche et poussa son vit aussi fortement qu'il le put, jusqu'à la garde. J'en criais de douleur bientôt mêlée de plaisir. Les yeux de mon partenaire lui roulaient dans la tête. Des bribes de phrases s'échappaient de ses lèvres gourmandes tout en impulsant un va et vient lent puis plus vigoureux._

- Aaaah…bonne….douce ….hisse…comme ça.

_Je n'étais pas mieux loti concernant mon élocution. Je lui tenais la tête contre ma poitrine où sa langue asticotait mes tétons à la suite l'un de l'autre. Ses coups de butoir continuaient à se faire réguliers, une de ses mains avait attrapé mon épaule pour mieux me pousser à le rencontrer. J'atteins vite mon point de non-retour, ce dont Jasper s'aperçut. Il se saisit de mon vit et le pollua de son mieux. Nous jouîmes de concert, des cerfs en rut n'auraient pu surpasser nos brames. Malgré, l'inconfort de la position, nous primes le temps de nous baiser longuement. Jasper semblait plus apaisé mais toujours en demande de gestes, de mots d'affection que je lui donnais bien volontiers. Il semblait finalement perturbé. État fort étranger au Jasper habituel._

_- Viens. Nous sommes sales à faire peur, moi nu et recouvert de nos foutres et toi habituellement si élégant, te retrouve tout défait. Jasper avait été au plus vite pour me saillir. Je pris le chandelier que Lorraine avait allumé à notre intention et le tirais vers ma chambre où une toilette rapide nous remettra sur pied. Un feu nous attendait. Mon personnel était efficace. Je m'attablais devant le broc et la bassine et commençais à humecter le linge propre pour me laver. Jasper m'avait pris le chandelier pour allumer d'autres bougies. Une fois propre, je me tournais vers mon partenaire pour finir de le déshabiller. Il me remplaça sur le tabouret pendant que je prenais place à genoux devant lui sur le tapis. Son long corps mince et musclé, couvert de cicatrices de guerre était l'un des plus beaux qu'il m'ait été donné d'admirer. Je défis le catogan qui maintenait ses long cheveux blonds bouclés. Un bel ange guerrier dans toute sa splendeur.  
_

- Avec tout cela, nous n'avons même pas échangé sur la soirée chez le lieutenant général_. Lançais-je en lui faisant sa toilette avec un nouveau linge. Il se laissait faire avec abandon fermant les yeux et grognant de contentement.  
_

- Je crois que ce qui s'est passé précédemment était plus significatif que bien des discours._ Sourit-il en caressant mes cheveux bronze que j'avais le plus grand mal à discipliner. Déjà son membre viril redonnait des signes de vigueur._

_- Dis-moi ce que tu leur aurais fait si je t'avais laissé pendant qu'elles s'embrassaient. Lui ordonnais-je en commençant à promener le bout de ma langue sur son vit à demi dur._

_- _Hum, oui. J'aurais relevé les jupes d'Alice. Je l'aurais baisé avec délicatesse à l'intérieur de ses cuisses en me rapprochant de son centre. Déjà là, son odeur délicieuse m'aurait atteinte. Elle sent la pèche et le jasmin, tu sais? Je ne sais pas si j'aurais résister bien longtemps à plonger ma langue dans son con. J'aime ta bouche Édouard, oui comme ça. Aaah. Toi tu te serais collé à Bella et tes mains habiles l'auraient cajolé aussi bien en haut qu'en bas. Ooooh Édouard. Tu fouts délicieusement de toutes les parties de ton corps. Hum, la petite bouche d'Alice sur mon vit alors qu'elle me regardera de ses beaux yeux noirs... Ses cris quand je la foutrais...Haaaaa... Aaaaaalice. _ Il m'avait déchargé dans la bouche en criant Alice, se pourrait-il que ces sons que j'entendais lui étaient destinés? Il ne partait jamais aussi vite. Perdait-il ses moyens?_

_- _Tu auras l'occasion d'agir plus à la prochaine leçon. Toutefois, je ne sais pas si cela te contenteras.

- M'en diras-tu plus? _me demanda-t-il sa curiosité piquée._

- Nous étudierons l'anatomie.

- J'ai hâte d'y être.

- Et moi, j'ai hâte que nous allions nous réchauffer sous les draps. De plus, tu es mon obligé maintenant. Et j'ai bien envie de te faire souvenir de qui est le maitre ici. Prends garde à mon courroux.


End file.
